Saruman
"Friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside" ''- Saruman Saruman was one of five wizards sent to challenge the Dark Lord Sauron. Originally the leader of the Istari Order, he abandoned his original purpose, seeking to rule Middle-earth together with his new master. About Much like Gandalf, Sauron, Radagast and the Balrog, Saruman was once a divine spirit known as a Maia. When the Valar decided to send emissaries to Middle-Earth in order to contest Sauron, Saruman was among the five who were chosen to go. Like Gandalf and Radagast, he was compelled to take the guise of an elderly man in order to hide his true nature. History Saruman was appointed the head Istari, the brotherhood of Wizards. He arrived in Middle-Earth during the Third Age. In later years, while he still held true to his purpose, Saruman also became the head of the White Council, an alliance of powerful beings in Middle-Earth. He was a master of lore, but his wisdom had made him proud over the years. He was also rather jealous of Gandalf, in part because Gandalf had been given the Elven Ring of Power, Narya. Head of the White Council ''"I do not feel I can condone such a quest" ''- Saruman on the Dwarves At some point, Saruman had evidently set about spying on Gandalf. He was aware of Gandalf's intention to lead the Dwarves into Erebor and was strongly opposed to it. Therefore he journeys to Rivendell and summons Galadriel to attend the council. There he asks Gandalf to explain himself. Gandalf expresses his fear that Smaug will join with the enemy. Saruman dismisses this, declaring that Sauron is vanquished beyond all recall. He bemoans Gandalf's constant interfering, forgetting that the duty of the Wizards is to watch over Middle-Earth. But Galadriel asks him to let Gandalf speak, and Saruman grudgingly falls silent. Gandalf then speaks of the Necromancer and his influence over Mirkwood. Again Saruman is willfully dismissive, declaring that the Necromancer is only a human sorcerer dabbling in the dark arts. Gandalf counters by revealing that Radagast is a witness, but Saruman is openly scornful of the brown wizard due to his eccentricities. He goes on a rant about the shortcomings of Radagast the Brown until at last Gandalf reveals the Morgul Blade. At first Saruman is stumped for an answer when he sees the blade. But he recovers his composure and casts aspersions over Gandalf's claims about The Witch King Of Angmar. At this point Gandalf and Galadriel begin to sense that Saruman is too prideful and unwilling to see the truth. Saruman is more concerned over the Dwarves intent to reclaim Erebor. He deems it too risky, musing that he would not have goaded the Dwarves on such a hopeless endeavor. However he is outwitted by Gandalf, who has merely being stalling him, because the council soon learns that the Dwarves have already left. If Saruman's behavior during the council is to be believed, he was likely very disappointed, but as an Istari he had no authority to forcibly stop the Dwarves. Therefore he does not attempt to do so. Battle of Dol Guldur ''"Leave Sauron to me!" - Saruman plans to "deal" with Sauron Saruman is seen again when Galadriel summons him to aid the council in Dol Guldur. He arrives to find Galadriel and Gandalf surrounded by the Nazgul. Saruman is surprised to see them, learning that he was in fact wrong about their return. He and Elrond subsequently battle against the spectres. After a prolonged fight, Saruman and Elrond successfully drive the nine back. Then Sauron himself emerges and Saruman is horrified, now seeing that he was wrong and that the Dark Lord is still powerful. He witnesses the strife between Galadriel and Sauron and recoils from their furious battle. After the battle, despite the shock of seeing Sauron, the wizard tries to regain some authority by playing down Elrond's concerns. Saruman tells Galadriel and Elrond that Sauron is still nothing without the One Ring and that they should leave Sauron to him. Fall into Darkness "Against the power in Mordor, there can be no victory" - Saruman tells Gandalf about Mordor Over the years, Saruman tried to learn various ways of defeating the Dark Lord. He even resorted to using the palantir, ''but this left him vulnerable to Sauron's influence, who already held mastery over the Ithil Stone. Saruman became dismayed by the might of Sauron, and his fear of the Dark Lord grew until he deemed victory against Sauron was utterly futile. Moreover, as Saruman delved deeper into the lore behind the rings, his lust for power grew. Eventually he came to both envy and admire the works of Sauron, rather than hate them. Therefore he abandoned his original purpose and declared his allegiance to the Lord of Mordor. Duel in Orthanc ''"We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend" - Saruman attempts to coerce Gandalf. At some point he is visited by Gandalf, who reveals that the One Ring has been found. Saruman is stunned by the news, having previously thought that the Ring had vanished forever. He mildly questiones Gandalf's claim at first, but the Grey Wizard assures him that the ring is in the Shire. Saruman slowly reveals to Gandalf that Sauron's power has grown over the years, unable to take physical shape but manifesting as a flaming eye. He hints at Sauron's military might, warning that an attack is inevitable. Gandalf becomes suspicious and questions him on his findings. Saruman admits that he has been using the Palantir. Gandalf rebukes this, as the seeing stones are not accounted for. Saruman then reveals that the nine have taken the form of riders in black and are bearing down on the Shire as they speak. Alarmed, Gandalf makes to leave, but Saruman magically slams the throne room's doors shut, barring the way out. Amused, he wonders how Gandalf could have chosen a mere hobbit to resist Sauron when no one can. He declares that victory against the Enemy is hopeless and urges Gandalf that they must join Sauron. Gandalf is horrified by the revelation, but he sharply rebukes Saruman for his "madness". Angered, Saruman magically throws Gandalf against a wall. Gandalf retaliates by magically throwing Saruman onto his back. A fierce duel breaks out between the wizards. Despite Saruman constantly throwing Gandalf through the chamber, he is dealt severe injuries in turn. After Gandalf throws him through the office doors, Saruman uses his last ounce of strength to steal Gandalf's staff. He then uses both staffs to levitate Gandalf to the roof of Orthanc. Building an army "The power of Isengard is at you command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth" - Saruman speaks to Sauron through the Palantir Saruman later uses the Palantir to converse with Sauron, openly declaring his allegiance to the Dark Lord. Sauron responds and instructs him to "Build me an army worthy of Mordor". Saruman is later visited by bands of orcs whom he has compelled into his service. Saruman seems somewhat shaken from the encounter with the Dark Lord, but he hardens his resolve and orders the orcs to industrialise Isengard. Saruman has all the trees cut down and used for the furnaces. The wizard bequeaths to the orcs his great knowledge of forging, setting up blazing furnaces in the caverns of Isengard. Through this, the orcs forge mighty weapons of war and strong armour. Through dark arts, Saruman also manages to breed a strong race of Goblin-men known as the Uruk-hai, advanced orcs capable of withstanding the light of day. Saruman personally oversees the birth of Lurtz, intrigued by the Uruk's strength and brutality. Much later, Saruman attempts to coerce Gandalf to Sauron's side again. On the roof of Orthanc, Saruman threatens Gandalf by suspending the wizard over the edge of the tower. After he relents, Gandalf simply says that only Sauron can wield the ring and will not share any power with Saruman. Gandalf then jumps off the tower, landing on the giant Eagle Gwaihir. Saruman watches them leave, musing that Gandalf has chosen death. Gandalf escapes and meets with other allies in Rivendell Spying on the Fellowship "If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" ''- Saruman speculates on the Fellowship's path Saruman sends forth a swarm of crebain to seek out the company. From them, he learns that Gandalf is leading the company through Caradhras. Saruman wonders if he can force them to take a more dangerous road nearer to Isengard, so he ascends to the roof of Orthanc and speaks words of power to the weather. The rouge wizard soon conjures a deadly storm over Caradhras while the Fellowship are passing through. Eventually Saruman sends a lightning bolt into the mountain, triggering an avalanche of snow that falls on the company. After this he communicates with Gandalf's mind, probing him on his reluctance to enter Moria. The Wizard knows that shadow and flame awaits him in the mines. He clearly hopes that Gandalf will instead take a different route, but Gandalf resorts to going through the mines anyhow. Hunt for the Ring ''"Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled. Kill the others" -'' Saruman to Lurtz It is unknown how Saruman learns of the company's passage down the river Anduin, whether through spies or the Palantir. It is also unknown if he knows of Gandalf's fall, but either way he summons Lurtz to his tower and instructs him to track down the company. He tells him to slay all but the hobbits, as they carry something of great value to him. According to Sauron's instructions, Saruman clearly intends for the capture of Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee alive and unspoiled. Though he is mostly loyal to Sauron, it can be inferred that he still intended to claim the One Ring for himself if he could. War with Rohan ''"Rohan , my Lord, is ready to fall" -'' Saruman on Rohan's destruction Saruman communicates with Sauron through the Palantir, declaring the alliance of the Two Towers against Middle-Earth. He speculates that their victory is assured as none can withstand the combined might of Mordor and Isengard. Under Sauron's orders, Saruman turns to his neighbours in Rohan and sends the Uruk-Hai to attack Theoden's lands. Saruman also persuades the wild men of Dunland to join his master and to lay waste to the lands. This later leads to the horrific burning of the Westfold. While this is ongoing, he oversees the work at Isengard. An Orc commander tells him that resources are running low in building the army. Impatient, Saruman instructs him to work the furnaces double time and to build a damn. The Wizard then turns his eyes on Fangorn forest and orders the orcs to burn it, blatantly forgetting the perils of the forest. Meanwhile his Uruks are being lead by Uglúk, after Lurtz's death at the hands of Aragorn the Ranger. Sauron sends an orc band led by Grishnakh to hurry them up. Saruman's plans to claim the ring are shattered when the Uruks are killed by Rohirrim Riders. However, he does secure a victory at the Fords of Isen, where the Uruks decimate the defenders of Rohan and mortally wound the King's son, Theodred. At some point, Saruman makes a deal with Grima Wormtongue, promising him the hand of Lady Eowyn if he can spy for the wizard. Wormtongue obliges and places a spell on King Theoden, allowing Saruman to posses the King and weaken him. Rohan is robbed of its leader and its forces are scattered thanks to Wormtongue banishing Eomer and his army from the lands. With this, Saruman essentially prepares Rohan for imminent destruction. But his plans soon go awry. Saruman suddenly finds himself magically assaulted from afar by Gandalf, who has returned as the White Wizard. Saruman senses that Gandalf is trying to break his spell over Theoden. Speaking through the King, Saruman declares that Rohan "is mine". But Gandalf becomes wrathful and continues to magically attack him. Saruman tries to resist, but Gandalf proves too powerful and overwhelms him. Saruman is violently thrown down in Orthanc and left to bleed on the floor. Shaken from the encounter, Saruman now realises that he has lost control of the King and must now conquer Rohan by force. Grima soon returns to Orthanc, having been ousted as a traitor by Theoden. Grima relays the encounter to Saruman, who is fuming over Gandalf's triumph over him. He wonders at this new change in Gandalf as the White Wizard, though he still declares him a fool for not joining Sauron. Saruman is intrigued by Grima's description of Aragorn, especially his ring. Saruman deduces it as the Ring of Barahir, an heirloom of the House of Elendil. Saruman dismisses the matter as the world of men will fall anyhow. Isengard Unleashed "''A new power is rising, it's victory is at hand!" - Saruman speaks to his army of Uruk-Hai Grima counsels that Theoden will not remain at Edoras as it is too vulnerable. He knows that Theoden will lead his people to the much stronger dwelling of Helm's Deep. Having learned that they will travel though the mountain pass, Saruman sends out a company of Warg Riders to waylay them. The attack is heavy, but eventually the Warg Riders are defeated. Saruman learns from the Crebain that Theoden has safely reached Helm's Deep. Grima advises that Helm's Deep has at least one weakness in its impenetrable walls; a single culvert at the base of the deeping wall. With this in mind, Saruman prepares a blasting powder to blow a hole in the wall. Grima is skeptical of this, arguing that even if the wall is breached it will take numerous forces to storm the keep. Saruman agrees, mildly suggesting tens of thousands, before he goes to the balcony of Orthanc and is greeted by army of 10,000 Uruk-Hai. From the tower, Saruman declares a new age and orders the Uruks to strike upon the weakened men of Rohan at Helm's Deep. The Battle of Helm's Deep soon commences, and the Uruks successfully use the black powder to blast the wall into pieces. The Uruks manage to overwhelm the fortress, but at the last minute the siege is broken by Gandalf arriving with Eomer and his men. The reinforcements destroy the Uruks and the remaining few flee. Wrath of Fangorn Things soon take a turn for the worse for Saruman. The wizard hears a commotion from Orthanc and goes to investigate. From the tower, he is horrified to see the Ents of Fangorn storming into Isengard. Angered by the burning of the trees, the Ents destroy all of Saruman's machinery and flood the whole plain by breaking the dam of the Isen. The orcs are drowned and the pits of Isengard are cleansed. Alarmed and unable to fight them, Saruman retreats into his tower. He is later seen by the hobbits Merry and Pippin as he watches from the balcony, dismayed at the destruction of his forces. Final confrontation with Gandalf and demise "You're all going to die" - Saruman to the Fellowship Gandalf, King Theoden, Prince Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli later arrive in Isengard to parlay with Saruman. The Ent leader Treebeard has assumed the role of Isengard's new master. Saruman emerges on the roof Orthanc and is somehow able to communicate with them despite being 500 feet above them. Gandalf attempts to reach Saruman's conscience, reminding him that many lives were lost because of him, but by revealing Sauron's evil schemes he can prevent more loss of life. Saruman believes it is too late to intervene in Sauron's plans, as the Dark Lord has prepared his armies for some time. He also reveals that there is a darkness in the heart of Middle-Earth itself that will weaken their efforts. Saruman scorns Gandalf's plan to set up Aragorn as King, spitefully declaring him as a mere ranger. He also calls Gandalf out on burdening Frodo with the impossible task of destroying the ring. Gandalf offers to spare and forgive Saruman if he surrenders, to which Saruman shoots a fire ball from his staff in a desperate attempt to kill the wizard. But Gandalf dissolves the flames and tells Saruman that the latter's staff is broken, to which Saruman's staff explodes. Saruman is left fuming on top of his tower, having being out-gambitted by Gandalf again. Grima emerges on the tower beside him. Theoden tells Grima to leave Saruman's side, reasoning that he is not evil like the wizard and that once he was a good man and a fair aide. Grima seems to welcome the offer from Theoden. Saruman becomes angry, taunting Theoden that Helm's Deep was never his victory as by right it was won by Aragorn. Theoden ignores this and urges Grima to come back with him to Rohan and be free of the darkness. Saruman sneers that Grima will never be free. When Grima objects, Saruman slaps him to the ground. Gandalf upbraids him and asks for more information. Saruman says he will tell them where they will eventually fall, but Grima suddenly stabs him in the back with a knife. Although Legolas hastily shoots Wormtongue with an arrow, it is too late. Saruman topples over the tower and falls, landing on a spiked mill wheel. His body slips into the water and the palantir falls from his sleeve. Pippin retrieves it and gives it to Gandalf. As a Maia his spirit lives on, but as a punishment Saruman is left as a wandering shadow unable to take shape again. Personality Saruman is shown to be very proud and willful in the films. The Hobbit films show him to be arrogant and obtuse, flatly denying all of Gandalf's findings as he believes too much in his own wisdom. This one track mentality causes him to overlook dangerous matters, such as the Necromancer, or the Ents of Fangorn whom he angered. While he dutifully aided the council when proven wrong, Saruman made no concessions and attempted to play down their fears. He is very bigoted, having nothing but contempt for less cultured individuals, such as Radagast the Brown. He is also scornful of Rohan's inhabitants, referring to the House of Rohan as thatched barn full of drunken brigands. Likewise he scorns the villagers of the Wesfold as "peasants". In the Lord of the Rings he is initially wise and reasonable, but eventually reveals a sinister, power hungry side. He has abandoned his original plan to overthrow Sauron; instead he worships the Dark Lord and is eager to rule over Middle-Earth. His pride is such that he resorts to violence when provoked. He becomes short tempered and ill tolerates failure. He is also scornful and cruel, treating lesser beings with contempt. His desire for power and conquest ultimately leads to his downfall. Equipment * Wizard Staff - a black staff made of iron. It has a spiked crown, with a large round jewel seated in between the spikes. The crown of the staff bears a similar resemblance to the roof of Orthanc. Saruman uses it throughout most of the story until Gandalf destroys it. * Palantir - the seeing stone of Orthanc allows Saruman to see things far off. His constant spying on Mordor and communication with Sauron ultimately lead to his downfall. Powers and abilities "I must see the head of my order, he is both wise and powerful" ''- Gandalf tells Frodo of Saruman Saruman was mostly skilled in the substances of the earth and how to use them. Therefore he could harness fire and create great forges to craft metal. He also possessed similar abilities to Gandalf. * '''Telekinesis -' Saruman uses this power to battle Gandalf, throwing the wizard across the tower room. He can also use the power to pull objects, such as Gandalf's staff, towards him. * Destructive light - Saruman conjures bursts of energy to repel the Nazgul, which are powerful enough to break apart stone structures. One blast completely shatters a wraith into pieces. * Fire - Saruman uses fire in his great furnaces, also specialising in blasting powder. He also shoots a large fireball from the tip of his staff. * Power over storms - Saruman can influence the weather, such as when he spoke words of power to summon a storm on Caradhras. He even caused a lightning bolt to strike the mountain. * Voice - Saruman has a power in his voice to sway others. It is not hypnotic, but rather it is very persuasive. It is powerful enough that Saruman can converse with people from a great distance. In real terms, it would be impossible to converse with someone 500 feet overhead, but Saruman is able to be heard and speak directly to individuals from the roof of Orthanc. * Mind Control - a dark power similar to that of Sauron's. Using Wormtongue to place the spell, Saruman was able to gain total control over Theoden's mind. This however proved disasterous, as when Gandalf forcibly broke the spell, Saruman was physically wounded. Outfit * Saruman only wears one outfit. It is a white robe and an outer drape with very long sleeves. Both are embroidered and heavily layered. The robes are rather worn, signifying their age. Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Istari Category:Eldar Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Articles with Gifs Category:Villains Category:White Council Category:Killed by Grima Wormtongue Category:Servants of Sauron